The Mudd Incident
by miss37
Summary: What was the Mudd incident that Sulu spoke of while Jim Kirk was on his way to the K'Normian vessel that he would use to go after John Harrison? How did it end up on the Enterprise?
1. Chapter 1

_Have the shuttle we acquired in the mining incident last month ready. The captain is in route to you now…_

 _As Jim Kirk listened to Hikaru Sulu's words coming over the intercom, he remembered that mining incident. But it was not only the K'Normians that were involved…and it was not their ship that he confiscated, although it was a K'Normian trading vessel, or cargo ship. They had not captured the ship there at Rigel XII, but later. There was a character named Harcourt Fenton Mudd, who was simply known as Harry Mudd, who was a scheming, con artist. Jim had never met anyone quite like him in his entire life. He thought Mudd would try to sell ice to a Delta Vega inhabitant…if there were any inhabitants on that planet._

 _However, that was not the only problem they had run into during that time. It was rather a silly encounter where Mudd was trying to sell three women to desperate miners, just proving that Mudd would try anything to make a dollar. Jim had convinced them that the "Venus" drug was not effective as they thought it was a love potion, but simply made the women believe they were more beautiful, which gave them more confidence. He had arrested Mudd for trying to sell people, but he had managed to escape in that cargo ship. That encounter had led them into an even worse controversy which also involved mining._

 _After leaving Rigel XII, their next stop had been Phaedus IV where there was a civil war raging. Phaedus IV was a pre-warp world, but what Jim and his crew discovered was much more important…_

"There is a considerable amount of activity on the surface of the planet, Captain," Spock said as they neared Phaedus IV. "This is a pre-warp world, however, they do have technology."

"What activity is going on on the surface?" Jim asked.

"From the looks of it, it seems to be a battle."

"A battle?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Captain," Sulu interrupted. "There is a Klingon vessel coming up from the planet."

Jim stood up from the captain's chair. "Have they detected us?" he asked.

"I'm not certain, Captain."

"Move us out of their path. We'll avoid conflict if we can."

"Captain, it appears to be a Klingon freighter rather than a fighter," Spock said.

"Why would the Klingons be delivering something to this planet?"

"Since there is a battle going on, it is logical to believe that if the Klingons are involved, they are on one side or the other, and may be helping with weapons."

"How could someone strike a deal with Klingons for weapons?"

"It is well known that the Klingons enjoy battle. I am sure they also enjoy making profit, plus we do not know all the facts about this conflict."

"Well, why don't we go down there and see what's going on? Spock, you, Bones, and Uhura are with me," Jim said. "Mister Scott, you have the con."

Jim, Spock, and Uhura left the Bridge and changed into different clothes for this away mission. Bones met them at the transporter room. "Am I hearing this right?" Bones asked. "We're going down there into a battle?"

"We're going down there to find out what's happening and what it has to do with the Klingons," Jim said.

"The Klingons? You have to know that anything that involves the Klingons is bad news."

"Yeah, and we're going to find out what they're up to this time."

They stepped onto the transporter pad. "Energize," Jim said.

They were soon appearing on the planet below, and they could definitely hear the sounds of a battle with explosions, firing, and yelling. "It _is_ a battle," Bones said.

"Question is: what are they fighting about?" Jim asked.

"I do not believe there is a way to find that out without breaking protocol," Spock said. "We would have to engage the inhabitants and let them know of our presence in order to find out any more information."

"You always have to bring up protocol when we find a problem, Spock."

"Captain, it is what governs our actions."

"Yeah, but sometimes, you have to bend the rules just a little in order to help people."

"What you call _bending_ the rules, is more like breaking them into tiny pieces."

"Do we have to have this debate right now?" Bones asked. "Just what do you intend to do, Jim?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm going to get closer so I can see what's happening down there." Jim looked at Spock. "You and Uhura stay here."

Bones' mouth dropped open as he realized that meant he would be going along. "Captain, I must advise you against getting into this conflict," Spock said.

Jim looked at him. "I never said anything about getting into the conflict," he replied. "Will you relax?"

Bones followed Jim as they moved further down toward the inhabitants. The sun was going down so it was getting darker as they went through the thick jungle-like forest. "I hope we don't run into any poisonous plants or vicious insects," Bones whispered. "You know, when we go to strange planets, we could easily die!"

"Bones, you are way too preoccupied with dying," Jim whispered.

"Death is a reality. I've seen a whole lot of it…especially since I met you."

"Just come on."

They moved through the tangle of vines and underbrush and finally came to the edge of a town. "You think they're gonna know we don't belong here if we go walking into this town?" Bones asked.

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Jim replied. "Looks like most of the fighting is outside the town."

"I don't like this," Bones said as he followed Jim out of the forest.

"Just act like you belong here," Jim whispered. "Don't act suspicious."

"How do you do that? No one around here has seen us."

"Well, maybe they haven't seen everyone who ever comes into this place either."

"Yeah, and during a war, they're liable to think everyone they don't know is a spy!"

Just as Bones said that, someone yelled, "Halt!"

Jim and Bones stopped and looked to see a soldier with a gun coming toward them. "Bones, if you don't stop predicting doom…" Jim said

"Boy, do I hate being right all the time," Bones mumbled.

The soldier came over to them keeping his weapon trained on them. He was dressed in fatigues like Jim had not seen in years. "Who are you?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

Jim went blank for a moment. "Uh, we're just walking by," he said.

"Let me see some ID."

Jim looked at Bones and then he grabbed the gun the man had and shoved it backward. However, the gun fired into the air. Jim managed to get the guy down on the ground with a little help from Bones. They knocked him out and then ran for the back of the building. "This is a bad idea!" Bones whispered.

Jim was looking at the weapon he had in his hand. "This thing fires bullets," he said with amazement. "Where did they get something like this?"

"Jim…"

Just then, they heard someone yelling, and there were more people discovering the soldier they had just disarmed. "Now say we can just walk into a town in the middle of a war!" Bones said.

"Will you shut up?" Jim asked. "Come on."

They headed around the back side of the building and ran across the alleyway to the next one. Then they heard someone yell, "There are spies in the town!"

Bones shook his head. "They're talking about us!" he whispered.

"Don't you think I know that?" Jim whispered. "They won't find us if we're careful!"

They went on down the line of buildings, and Jim hung the weapon over his shoulder under his jacket. "If we can get into the busy part of town, maybe we can blend in," he said.

"That's a big maybe," Bones replied.

As they neared the center of town, they found that it was not as busy as they would have liked, and there were soldiers standing around. Jim walked on out onto the street, and Bones followed him. "How do we know who the good guys are in this war, and who the bad guys are?" Bones asked.

"We don't," Jim replied. "But maybe if we hang around, we can hear some talk."

"Yeah, and maybe we can find ourselves in a prison somewhere."

"Bones."

They stopped as they made it to an area where there were not so many soldiers. Jim took out his communicator. "Spock," he said.

"Captain, is everything alright?" Spock asked.

"Yes. So far. We ran into a little trouble but we're in the town now. No one else has spotted us."

"Uhura and I are also at the edge of the town."

"Stay there. If we find out anything, we'll let you know."

"Yes, Captain."

Jim put his communicator away, and he and Bones walked on. The beings there were humanoid so they did not have to worry about looking different. As they walked, Jim thought everyone around them looked…afraid, or nervous. "What do you think, Bones?" Jim asked.

"Feels like a lot of tension and fear around here," Bones said.

Just then, they heard an explosion on the other side of the town, and now that the darkness had fallen, they could see the bright orange of the explosion and the ensuing fire. "Jim, how are we supposed to know who the aggressors are?" Bones asked.

"We're just gonna have to feel this out, Bones," Jim replied. "But since there are soldiers standing around here everywhere with guns, I don't think this place is exactly peaceful."

"You! Halt!" someone yelled.

Jim and Bones were startled as they turned. That command was definitely being directed at them. "How do they know we're not part of the town?" Bones asked.

"I don't know," Jim replied. "But I don't want to stick around to find out. Let's go…now!"

Jim turned and ran and Bones followed him. "Halt!" the same soldier yelled at them.

"Jim, he's liable to shoot us in the back!" Bones declared.

"Just run, Bones!" Jim said.

Suddenly, there was another soldier in front of them, so Jim darted into an alley. Bones followed him wondering what good this was going to do. And then, they were facing another two soldiers in the alley. Jim was not ready to give up as he plowed into them. He grabbed the gun of the first and they struggled over it. Jim shoved him into the one behind and then he had two weapons, but as he whirled around toward the others who were now coming into the alley, the first fired at him, seeing him with a weapon.

Bones was standing against the wall of the alley, and he was shocked as Jim fell to the ground. "Jim!" he yelled.

"Halt!" one of the soldiers yelled as Bones started to run to Jim.

Bones looked at them but he put up his hands. "You shot him!" he yelled.

"You stand still or I will shoot you too!"

Bones looked at Jim lying on the ground with a surprised look on his face, as the two soldiers he had tangled with had taken the weapon from him. He could see a reddening stain on Jim's shirt at the side of his abdomen. "I'm a doctor!" Bones declared. "He's my friend!"

"Get on your knees!"

Bones got down on his knees and they cuffed him. They also got Jim up and cuffed him as well. Then they were herded to a nearby place that looked like a military installation. They took the cuffs off Jim and Bones and shoved them into a prison cell. Jim just lay there on his stomach, but Bones turned him over to look at his wound.

"I guess you were right," Jim said.

"Jim, this is bad!" Bones declared.

"It hurts!"

Bones ripped the side of the shirt open. "It's bleeding." He ran over to the cell door. "Hey! You can't just let him bleed to death!"

There was no answer, so Bones went back over to Jim. He looked around them at what they had in the cell, but there was nothing to treat a gunshot wound. He took off his jacket. He was wearing two shirts, so he took of the top shirt and then the t-shirt he had on underneath. He pressed it down on Jim's wound.

Jim groaned out loud. "I have to stop this bleeding!" Bones declared.

"Where did they get weapons like that?" Jim asked trying to keep his mind off the pain. "I didn't even know they existed anymore."

"Well, you know it now!" Bones was more worried about stopping the bleeding than wondering where the bullet came from. "Hold this down," he said as he put Jim's hand over the makeshift bandage. He got his shirt and jacket back on and then took the task back over himself. "Looks like they could keep from freezing us to death in here."

Jim gasped for breath a moment. "Bones, how bad is it bleeding?" he asked.

"Bad enough that if I can't get it stopped, you won't have to worry about what kind of war this is," Bones replied bluntly.

"I guess…" Jim closed his eyes.

"No, don't go to sleep!"

Just then, they heard an explosion that seemed to rock the prison. Then there was a lot of yelling. "What a time for an attack!" Bones said as concrete dust rained down on them. He tried to keep it off Jim, but it was impossible. "Come on, Jim."

Jim groaned out loud as Bones got him up and over to the only cot in the place. "Sit up!" Bones said.

"Why can't I lie down?" Jim asked.

"Because! I don't want you to pass out!"

Everything was suddenly quiet as they had heard a lot of gun fire. Then several soldiers came into the prison. They were not wearing the same sort of fatigues as their captors. Jim stared at the one who seemed to be leading them as he thought he knew him. He thought he must be delirious.

The man at the prison cell door was tall and looked like he was well in authority. He unlocked the cell door. "Get them!" he said.

"Wait!" Bones yelled as the others came toward him. "He's wounded!"

"Come on!" the one in charge demanded. "Take them both!"

Jim groaned as they got him up and took him out of the cell and got Bones as well. They were taken outside and hurried out into the woods. Bones wondered where they were going, but he hoped someone was going to help Jim soon…


	2. Chapter 2

Uhura and Spock were still in their hiding place, not sure what they should do next. They had heard gunfire and did not know what became of the captain and Bones.

"They could have been captured," Uhura said.

"There is no way to know," Spock replied. "And getting captured ourselves will not help them."

"Sitting here is not helping either."

"Let's move to a different position."

As they were going around the perimeter of the military installation, they saw Jim and Bones being carried out of a building, and the captain was not looking very well. "What do we do?" Uhura asked.

"Follow them," Spock answered.

Jim could barely walk, but the two soldiers who were carrying him between them did not let him fall, although he almost fell twice before they got him out to a vehicle. Before they got out of there, they were under fire. Bones jumped into the vehicle they had taken him to as they were scrambling to get out of there. They were soon moving, although they had lost more and had plenty of holes in the vehicles.

When they arrived at their new destination, it was a makeshift military installation, which was made up of tents. Bones stood there looking at it a moment, wondering if somehow, they had woken up on the holodeck inside one of his old war movies. One of the soldiers took him by the arm. "Come this way," he said.

Bones jerked his arm away from him. "I'm not going anywhere without my friend!" he declared. "I'm also his doctor!"

"Don't worry, he will be taken care of."

"I will take care of him!"

"Bring him along," another voice said. It was the same person who had arrived at the prison cell door.

They got Jim onto what looked like a pole stretcher. "Bones," he said.

"I'm here, Jim!" Bones replied.

Jim was not feeling good at all, and he wondered if he would die. He could feel his own blood all over his lower half, and when he looked at his hand, it was covered in it. He supposed he should learn not to jump into situations until he found out exactly what the situation was.

They took Jim and Bones into a lighted room, although the lighting was not bright, and they put Jim on a table. Bones got over to him. "Jim!" Jim did not respond. "He's going into shock! Get me some medical equipment or let me contact our ship!"

"You have a ship?" the man in charge asked.

Bones knew he had said the wrong thing then. "How do you think we got here?" he asked, knowing it would do no good to lie now.

"I am Robert April."

Bones was surprised. "Aren't you…I need some medical equipment now!"

"Get him what he wants. You have a lot of explaining to do."

They gave Bones the medical equipment they had. He leaned over Jim. "Jim, can you hear me? This is gonna hurt, Pal." He would have to take the bullet out without anything for the pain. If he had ever seen primitive equipment, this was it. He would have to save Jim's life the old fashioned way until he could get back to the Enterprise. He was going to have a long talk with these people when he was done with this too.

Jim had never been through such an experience, and neither had Bones. He was wet with sweat as much as Jim was by the time it was over, but he had stopped the bleeding and sewed him up. Bones sat there and wiped the sweat off his face and tried to calm his nerves. He thought he just might be sick. Jim had gotten sick during that procedure, and he had had to try and keep him from drowning in his own vomit. Bones closed his eyes. He hoped he could forget this nightmare, and not dream about it for years to come.

Robert April came over to him. "Is he going to be alright?" he asked.

Bones looked up at him and then stood up, although he still felt woozy. "What are you doing on this planet?"

"I'm trying to help these people."

"You're not supposed to be part of a rebellion on a planet!"

"But yet I am. The Klingons are giving weapons to the other side. The Federation does nothing to help the innocent people on this planet."

"So, you're just taking it into your own hands? How did you come up with the idea to use these weapons, and where did you get them? And how do you know we're with the Federation?"

"I have my sources. You should be asking why the Klingons are giving weapons to the other side. It's easy to see that you're with Starfleet." April held up Jim's communicator which he had taken.

Bones frowned. "What the Klingons are doing isn't our concern if they're not threatening us."

"They're a threat to this planet. Can the Federation not care for anyone else?"

"I'm sure the Klingons are making a profit just like whoever is providing weapons to you."

"This faction on this planet is trying to rule and the people don't want it that way! They came here from the neighboring planet and decided that they know more how to rule the planet than its own people. And they've decided to let the Klingons in on the profits. You better be glad we found you when we did, or they would have let your captain there die, or they might have even sold you to the Klingons. Now, where is your ship?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm going to use it to stop those Klingons."

"You're crazy. Jim will never allow you to do that."

April paused a moment. "Jim Kirk?" He looked at Jim. He had already heard of Kirk, even out here. "I don't think he's in much of a position to stop me from doing anything."

"Yeah? Well, we have a first officer who's even more stubborn than he is, so don't think you're going to get anything over on him."

"I have my ways. Don't you appreciate someone who saved your life?"

"Sure, but we won't help you in this rebellion. You can forget about that."

"We'll see about that, Doctor."

Bones sat there watching Jim who was asleep now, but still had a raging fever. He had to wonder where Spock and Uhura had gone, and if they knew he and Jim had been captured. He could not call them because their communicators had been taken. They were cut off from everyone while they were here unless he found a way to contact them. However, he had not seen any sort of communication equipment.

Spock and Uhura knew exactly what was going on, and they were right outside the tent where Jim and Bones had been taken, and had heard the conversation between Bones and Robert April. "This Robert April was a captain in Starfleet," Spock said. "He became an ambassador at large, and has since disappeared. It seems we have found him."

"How do we get the captain out?" Uhura asked.

"I am not certain. It may be best that he stay where he is for now. At least he is safe there."

"How can you be sure? Do you think they're letting the doctor care for him?"

"Since they were both taken into the same place, it is likely."

Spock opened his communicator. "Enterprise…"

Onboard the Enterprise, Scotty received the transmission. "I read you loud and clear, Mister Spock," he said.

"Can you detect any signals?" Spock asked.

"Nothing. A lot of interference going on down there."

"I believe we have found the long lost Robert April, the Ambassador at Large. He is no longer at large, but rather here on this planet, and is part of a rebellion against a faction that intends to take over this planet. The faction is being given weapons by the Klingons. However, April is also getting weapons from somewhere."

"So, what do we do about it?"

"Contact Starfleet and let them know of the situation. Let them know that the captain has been wounded, but that April did rescue him from the ones who wounded him."

"Wait a minute. The captain is wounded?"

"Yes. I do not know how badly, but the doctor is with him. I also believe this Robert April intends to try and capture the Enterprise to stop the Klingons."

"Over my dead body."

"Let me know when you hear from Starfleet."

"Yes sir."

Spock ended the transmission. "I want to attempt to get into this tent to find out the captain's condition," he said.

"If you're captured, it will make matters worse," Uhura replied. "Maybe we can reason with this leader of theirs, and get him to let the captain go."

"I am not certain that will work."

"Why don't you let me try?"

"You?"

"Yes, me. If either of us should go out there, it's me. You don't need to be captured. You have to take care of the ship and crew."

Spock considered that. "Once you step out there, you will also be their prisoner," he said.

"I'll be fine. Maybe I can convince him to let the captain go."

"I do not believe he intends to do that. He wants the Enterprise and he cannot get that without the captain."

"We'll never know if I don't try."

"Go ahead."

Uhura stood up and took a deep breath. Then she walked away from the tent into the forest so that she could emerge farther from where Spock was. She walked out into the camp and was immediately noticed, and had about six weapons pointed at her. She just stood there. "I want to see your commander," she said boldly.

Robert April emerged from the tent where Bones and Jim were. He watched Uhura as she walked toward him between three guards. She was a very pretty woman, and she did not seem one bit intimidated. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Lieutenant Nyota Uhura," she answered. "I am from the Starship Enterprise. I want to see my captain."

"The Enterprise?"

"Yes. You have no right to hold our captain here."

"Where did you come from?"

"I came down with him."

"I have every right to hold your captain here. He's on this planet without permission from either side. He is much better off here with us than with the alternative."

"Let me see him."

"You're not in charge here, but I will let you join him and the good doctor since you are now our prisoner as well. Who else is with you?"

"No one."

April scoffed at that. "Don't play with me. You wouldn't have come out here if there was no one else." He motioned to the guards. "Take her in there, and then search the perimeter of the camp for others."

Spock heard that command so he moved further into the forest. He knew he would have to have help in order to rescue the others. He also knew that they would have to arrest April for this crime.

Uhura was taken into the same tent where Bones and the captain were. "Doctor, how is the captain?" she asked when she was inside.

"He's as well as he can be," Bones replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to try and negotiate with this commander here."

"Try negotiating with a stubborn mule."

"He intends to try to take the Enterprise to stop the Klingons from delivering weapons to the other faction."

"Who knows which side is right? The only thing we know is their point of view."

"Right. And we don't know a thing about the other side."

"We do know that this guy shouldn't be helping either side."

Uhura sighed. "He obviously believes this side is right," she said. "He believes it enough to fight for it."

"It still doesn't make it right," Bones replied.

They both looked at Jim. "He's not doing well," Bones said. "I've done all I can do to help him in this kind of situation."

"If we could just get him to the Enterprise."

"How?"

"Maybe we could rig a beacon someway?"

"With what? We don't have anything. They're using primitive weapons, and primitive medical equipment. I have no way of taking care of the infection or anything, and they took our communicators."

"Where did they find this stuff?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that commander of theirs had something to do with that. You know who he is, don't you?"

"Yes."

Jim groaned as he moved. "Hey, stay still," Bones said.

"What's going on?" Jim asked.

"We're in a mess like always. This guy, April, wants to take over the Enterprise, and use it to stop the Klingons from delivering weapons to the other faction on this planet."

Jim shook his head. "I want to know who's delivering weapons to him," he declared. He grimaced at the pain in his side. "Help me sit up."

"You can't get up, Jim. Besides this being a very volatile wound, you would most likely pass out."

"I said, help me sit up. Get that guy in here."

Bones helped Jim sit up while he groaned and grimaced with the pain of that movement. Uhura went to the door of the tent. "The captain wishes to speak with the commander," she said.

They waited, not for very long, before April came into the tent. He was tall enough that his head almost reached the top of the tent, and he walked with pride, although Jim did not see anything he had to be so proud of. "You wanted to see me, Captain Kirk?" April asked.

"Yes," Jim replied, and he was a little surprised that this guy said his name as though he knew him…or of him.

"I only came because I want to talk to you too…but you should realize that you don't give orders around here."

Jim frowned. "I'm not giving orders, but you're under arrest. You have no right to be in this civil war, taking sides."

April laughed. "You have no authority to arrest me."

"Yes I do. I'm the captain of the Enterprise, a member of Starfleet, and you are an ambassador in the same. That gives me every right to arrest you."

April frowned slightly, but he still looked amused. "Who do you suppose is going to take out that order?"

"We'll get to that."

He stared at Jim a moment. "You're very cocky, aren't you? I've heard that about you. Well, you won't get your way here. I have greater plans. Once I take over your ship, I will stop those Klingons from delivering weapons here, and this civil war will be over once we have the advantage."

"You're not taking over my ship. My crew will never give it over to you."

"I think they will to save your life."

Bones did not like where this conversation was going. "You're supposed to be a member of Starfleet!" he said. "You're not taking our ship for your own agenda!"

April looked at Jim. "You have a very aggressive crew," he said. "They must be taking up your ways."

"They won't give you the ship," Jim said.

"We'll see."

With that, April turned and left the tent. Jim almost fell backward, but Bones and Uhura helped him lie down. "Why can't they transport us to the Enterprise from here?" Jim asked, sounding very sleepy.

"Probably a lot of interference," Uhura replied.

"Must be more than that."

"Captain, we have to get you out of here in order for them to transport us."

"We can't move him," Bones said. "It could kill him. He shouldn't have even been sitting up. Where is Spock?"

"I'm sure he's trying to figure out a way to get us out of here. I don't understand why they can't transport us from here. This is just a tent."

Jim was looking up at the tent. "It's what it's made of," he said. "It's not made of just cloth. It has metal in it."

"You just relax," Bones said. He looked around them at what was in the tent, but it was mostly just bandages and other medical equipment that he thought went out when the dermal regenerator was created. He had been glad they were here if nothing else, however, or Jim would have bled to death. He knew that if they had to move him, he would easily start bleeding again.

Bones and Uhura searched through some of the medical supplies, but there was nothing electronic that they could use to make a beacon. "There's no way to get him back to the Enterprise without taking him out of this tent," Bones whispered.

"And you think that could kill him?" Uhura asked.

"It sure could if we couldn't get back fast. He's okay as long as he lies there and heals, but moving around can tear those sutures loose."

"I can't believe they left us in here alone."

"I'm sure they're guarding it very well. April thinks Jim is his ticket to taking the Enterprise."

"We certainly can't let that happen."

"It would start an all-out war with the Klingons."

"Some people think that's inevitable."

"Yeah, well, we can try to hold that off as long as possible."

"I guess we have to wait and see what Spock will figure out."

"Our lives are in the hands of a Vulcan."

"That's not so bad…Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

Spock knew of only one way that they could rescue the captain, and that was if he got into the tent some way and got them out right under the commander's nose. They did not know the agenda of the other side of this civil war, but he was sure that anyone who was receiving weapons from the Klingons could not be doing anything good since the Klingons fought for dominance. He moved around the perimeter of the camp and finally came to a tent that looked like it might be the weapons storage. He watched the movement around the tent for a few moments, and no one seemed to be paying any special attention to it although there were guards.

Spock moved quietly and slowly up to the back of the tent. He pulled the knife from the sheath on his side and cut a long slit in the back of the tent. He looked inside but there was no one there so he slipped in. He would use some of their own primitive weapons against them. He looked in some of the boxes and found grenades as well as some other types of explosives. He put some of them into the bag he had with him. Although he never used this sort of weapon, he knew how. He had had a very thorough education on Vulcan as well as Starfleet Academy.

When Spock had everything he needed, he got out of the tent again and moved back out into the forest where he could prepare his assault. He would create a "distraction" that would possibly make it look like there were more than one attacking this camp. He just had to avoid the guards around the camp, and some of them were very well camouflaged in the darkness.

Scotty was preparing the crew for the occasion that they might have to tangle with the Klingons. Chekov had been helping him in Engineering and learning a lot about taking care of the engines and the warp drive. "Be ready for anything," Scotty said. "If the Klingons attack us, we have to have these engines working at maximum efficiency, and those shields."

"Do you think they will attack?" Chekov asked.

"It's likely. They're delivering weapons to the aggressors on this planet, and if they discover us here, they won't like it. They have no love for the Federation."

"How did an ambassador get involved with this planet?"

"I don't know, but he will be dealt with as well."

Scotty hurried back to the Bridge. He was keeping the ship on yellow alert. "Have you heard anymore from Mister Spock?" he asked.

"Not a word," Sulu answered. "How do we get them out of there?"

"I'm sure they're working on a way for us to do that."

"Why don't I take a shuttle down there and get them? Then we could get out of the middle of this."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. According to Mister Spock, they're using primitive weapons, and they're deadly. Until we get an order from him or the captain, we're staying right here and preparing this ship to come out like she goes in."

Sulu nodded. He had been monitoring things on the planet since they arrived, and there were still small battles occurring. Now that it was night, the battles had dwindled. "Shouldn't we have a shuttle ready just in case?" he asked.

"Sure," Scotty replied. "Shuttle bay, have a shuttle ready for a moment's notice."

"Yes, sir," someone answered.

Scotty did not like being in charge during times like this but he would take care of the ship as best he could.

Spock was rigging up explosives to cause some chaos in the camp of Robert April. He just hoped he could capture that rogue ambassador in the chaos. While he was working, he heard some angry talking…

"Make them give us the ship!" a female voice said. "If you can't convince them, I can!"

"It's not that simple," April replied. "They're loyal to their captain, but they will not just hand over that ship, and we can't get onboard it…" April stopped a moment. "Or perhaps we can."

The woman was his second in command, and she was none other than the half-Bajoran daughter of Harry Mudd. She certainly had no love for the Federation, and she would not have any mercy for Jim Kirk. She had heard how he arrested her father, and he escaped from him.

Spock wondered what that argument had been about, and it had gotten very quiet. He continued his work and listened at the same time. He connected a wire to a small detonator he had picked up in that weapons tent. He had to admit, they had plenty of stuff in there to work with, but he was about to do something that they would not expect. When he had the wire connected, he moved to the back of the weapons tent and planted his bomb. He hoped they could get the captain out of this camp and back to the ship. He also planted another small bomb outside another tent to cause extra chaos.

Bones was checking Jim's wound again when a woman came into the tent. She was clearly Bajoran with her ridged nose and forehead, as well as the right ear decoration. "So you are from the Enterprise," she said.

"Yes we are," Uhura answered.

The woman looked at Uhura as though she were sizing her up. "We need that ship," she said bitterly. "You should want to help us so we can stop these barbarians from taking over this planet! But that wouldn't bother you, would it? You didn't care when the Cardassians took over Bajor, did you?"

"We had nothing to do with that, and we have nothing to do with this civil war. And there is one thing for sure, you will not use our ship in your bloody war."

Bones thought the woman would attack Uhura right there with the rage he saw on her face. Instead, she came over to him and pushed him aside as she looked at Jim lying on the table. "What's a Bajoran doing on this planet?" Jim asked.

"You'll find out what I'm doing on this planet," the woman answered. "My name is Keela Mudd. I believe you've met my father, Harry Mudd."

Jim was surprised by that. "You're his daughter?"

"Yes I am. You interrupted his life too."

"He was trying to sell women to miners!"

"He wasn't hurting anyone."

Keela went to the opening of the tent. "I want two guards in here," she said.

Jim and the others waited to see what she would do. The guards came in. "Bring the captain outside," Keela said.

Bones was alarmed now. "You can't do that!" he exclaimed as he got between them and Jim. "You'll kill him!"

"Step aside!" Keela commanded.

"I won't let you kill him!"

Uhura was surprised that Bones tackled one of the guards, but she swung into action herself and engaged Keela. Keela was tough, but Uhura was tougher as she relieved her of her weapons and showed her the view from the ground. "Stop it right there!" Uhura said as she pointed the weapon at her.

Bones had acquired his own weapon. "You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Uhura replied. "What do we do now?"

Bones had not really considered that. He had only been trying to stop them from taking Jim off that table and perhaps killing him in the process. "Uh, I was hoping you had an idea."

"Do they have cuffs on them?"

"You can't get out of here alive!" Keela declared.

"Shut up!" Uhura said. "I want something to shut her mouth."

Bones pushed the barrel of the gun into one of the guards' backs while he searched for cuffs. "Yeah, he has cuffs," he said as he took them off his belt and searched for anything else he might have that would be useful. He put the cuffs on him and then took everything else he could use for a weapon. He did the same for the next guard.

Bones went over to the woman next. "Don't you touch me!" she yelled.

"Shut your mouth," Bones replied. "I'm a doctor. If you think I won't examine you, just struggle." He turned her over to her stomach and she also had cuffs on her belt. He put those on her and then searched her for weapons. He found several knives and a small gun, but what he found most interesting was a small pen-like weapon.

Bones stood up as he finished his search. He showed the pen to Uhura. "This sprays poison gas," he said.

"How do you know all this?" Uhura asked.

"Reading."

"We should gag them so they can't yell."

"We need to hurry too."

Bones grabbed a roll of bandages and stuffed it into Keela's mouth. He jerked his hand back. "Ouch! She bit me!"

"Never put your hand in an angry woman's mouth," Uhura said. "Hurry."

Bones stuffed bandages into the mouths of the other two, and then they had the task of figuring out how to get Jim out of there without killing him. "We have to hurry," Bones said. "Someone's liable to get suspicious."

Bones took one of the knives he had confiscate and cut a long slit in the back of the tent. He looked out to make sure no one was back there, and then he went back to Jim. He grabbed a bag and put a lot of bandages and other supplies in it. "Come on, Jim," he said.

Uhura and Bones managed to get Jim off the table. He could barely stand but he was trying. They got him to the back of the tent. Bones went out first and got Jim out and then Uhura got out.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, and then a lot of chaos. "That has to be Spock," Uhura said quietly.

"Let's go!" Bones whispered as they got Jim between them.

As they got out into the forest, they met Spock. "We have to get him out of here!" Bones said.

"There is a lot of surface interference," Spock said. "They cannot transport us unless we get further from these camps."

Spock and Bones got Jim between them and let Uhura carry the weapons. They moved as quickly as they could through the thick forest. Bones knew Jim would start bleeding again with all this activity, but they did not have a choice. "I think we're gonna have bigger problems with that woman when she gets loose than we did with the commander back there," Bones said. "She was ready to torture Jim."

"They will not have as many weapons now," Spock said. "I blew up their weapons storage tent."

Jim chuckled slightly at that. "That was a good one," he said sounding out of breath. "We have to capture Robert April."

"I do not know how we can accomplish that, Captain."

"There's a way. Did you hear what they said?"

"I heard a lot of stuff," Bones said.

"The woman…she's Harry Mudd's daughter. He must be helping them get weapons."

"Well, maybe he _was._ Surely, he doesn't want to get his hands dirty in someone else's war."

Jim shook his head. "We have to get him too. He'll be here for his daughter."

"I'd like to know how we're supposed to capture anyone."

Jim stumbled as they were going through some even thicker vines and bushes. Spock and Bones got him up and over the tangle. Then Bones felt a stinging pain on his ankle. He yelped and slapped at it. "Ow!" he yelled and almost lost his grip on Jim.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Spock asked.

"I think something just bit me!" Bones exclaimed.

"We must hurry."

As they were walking, Bones started limping. "Oh, whatever bit me must have had some kind of venom," he said, and they could hear the worry in his voice.

"Just keep walking," Uhura said.

Just then, they heard someone yelling, and sounded like they were coming through the woods. "We may have to stop and fight," Spock said. "It is impossible to move faster through this thick forest."

"Spock, there are… _things_ out here! And they bite!" Bones declared. "We need out of here!"

Spock grabbed his communicator. "Come in, Enterprise," he said.

"I read you, Commander," Scotty answered.

"Have you seen any more ships?"

"No sir."

"Can you beam us out?"

There was silence a moment. "I'm getting a weak signal, but not strong enough to beam you out," Scotty said.

Spock was not certain if they should send a shuttle down or not, but he thought they were to the point that they had to risk it. "Captain, Scotty could send a shuttle down to get us," he said as they stopped in a clump of trees.

"Just let him do whatever it takes," Jim replied.

Bones looked at Jim's wound. "This is bleeding again," he said. He wiped sweat off his own forehead. He had no idea what bit him, but he hoped there was something in the system that could help them figure it out.

"Send the shuttle now, Mister Scott," Spock said as he took a weapon from Uhura.

They squatted at the edge of their hiding place to watch for anyone approaching. "The shuttle should be here soon," Spock said.

Uhura hoped it would be soon enough. She had no desire to tangle with these people again. "Let's just try not to get captured again," she replied. "For the captain's sake."

They were all silent, and they could hear Jim's labored breathing. Bones sat beside him. He was starting to feel a little strange. He wished he could have seen what bit him. He knew nothing about this planet and its critters…or creeping things.

While they were waiting, Spock heard quiet footsteps. He looked at Uhura and she nodded that she heard it too. Someone was trying to sneak up on them. Suddenly, Spock's communicator whistled. "Now, Mister Scott!" Spock said.

Just as he said that, he and Uhura got over to Jim and Bones as they were now under fire. But they were not for long as light encircled them. Bones realized that someone grabbed his arm just as they were being transported. He thought maybe it was Jim or one of the others, but when they got on the shuttle, they discovered that it was Robert April.

Spock rose to his feet and aimed his weapon at the man. "Do not move!" he said.

April put his hands up and stood up slowly. Jim wanted to get up but he could not at the moment. "If you think coming aboard this shuttle is going to keep us from arresting you, you're wrong," he said. "Put him in cuffs."

Bones looked at his ankle. There was a large, red whelp there that looked like it had a black hole in the top. He was not feeling well now. Jim could see the whelp too. "Bones, are you alright?" he asked.

"You should be worried about yourself," Bones declared.

"I'm trying not to think about that."

"I'm just glad we're on our way back to the ship."

"Is everyone okay?" Sulu asked from the pilot's seat.

"They soon will be when we get them to the ship," Uhura answered.

"We should be there in about three minutes."

When they arrived on the Enterprise, there was a gurney waiting for Jim. He was ready to get on it and get something done for this painful wound. "I will escort our prisoner to the Brig personally, Captain," Spock said.

"Good," Jim replied. "Keep guards on him. His actions don't make sense."

"I agree."

"A man like him doesn't just surrender. He's got some sort of plan."

"I believe he would have a hard time executing any plan now."

"Maybe. Let's hope. We have to figure out what to do about this mess."

"You can think about that when you're not bleeding to death," Bones interrupted. "Let's go."

Jim was moved out of the shuttle bay toward the medical bay. Spock and Uhura, along with three other officers escorted Robert April to the Brig. "In there," Spock said, gesturing to the prison cell.

The cuffs were removed and April simply stepped into the cell and stared at them as they closed him in. Spock just watched him a moment, and then he turned to the other officers. "Keep an eye on him," he said. "He is much too smug."

"Yes sir," Hendorff, the chief security officer, second to Spock, said. Hendorff's irony was that his rival became his captain. However, he was a Starfleet officer, and had to learn to respect Jim Kirk whether he liked him or not.

Spock and Uhura left the Brig. Spock took out his communicator. "Mister Scott."

"Yes sir," Scotty answered promptly.

"Have you contacted Starfleet?"

"Yes sir. Admiral Pike wants to talk to the captain as soon as possible."

"I will see that he gets the message."

Spock looked at Uhura. "Contact the Admiral and let him know that we have the ambassador in custody," he said.

"I'll get right on it," Uhura replied.

Spock went and changed into his regular uniform and then went to the Bridge. He was not sure what Jim would want to do at this point, but he was going to get the ship out of imminent danger.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim lay on a bed in sick bay while Bones repaired the worst part of his wound. "You still can't just get up from here and start doing what you normally do for a while," Bones said. "You lost a lot of blood."

"I can't just lay here, Bones," Jim replied. "Just fix me where I won't bleed to death."

"Jim…"

"That's an order."

Bones did not hide his frustration. He had let one of the nurses take care of his bite while he had started his work on Jim. "I'm gonna say this again, like I've told you a hundred times probably," he said. "I can close up wounds and take care of most of the danger, but natural healing has to take place too."

"I understand that," Jim said. "But we're in a bad situation here."

"Spock is on the Bridge, I'm sure."

"Yeah, but I'm the captain. I know that guy has some sort of plan…"

Just then, an alarm starting sounding. Jim tried to sit up but Bones pushed him back down. "You can't get up yet!" he said.

"What's that alarm?" Jim asked.

Just then, two security officers came into the sick bay. "What's going on?" Jim asked.

"Sir, there are intruders on the ship," one of the officers said.

"Intruders? How many? How did they get on the ship?"

"We're not sure how many, Sir. It appears that the prisoner had some sort of teleportation device and he brought some of his followers onto the ship."

Jim looked at Bones. "Are you done with me?"

Bones did one more scan. "Yeah, but I wouldn't advise you to get up," he said. "You're not well, Jim!"

"Doesn't matter. I can't lie here and let someone take over this ship."

Jim grimaced as he sat up. Oh, it definitely still hurt, and his head felt like it might float off his shoulders, but he had to get up. Bones got a hypospray ready. "This will help you with the pain," he said.

"Don't give me anything that will make me sleepy," Jim said.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No."

"Alright then." Bones stuck Jim with the hypospray in the neck as usual.

Jim got off the bed and he swayed just a little as he felt like his head was going in a different direction than the rest of his body. Bones had another hypospray. "This one should help you stay upright and help you with building blood, but you still shouldn't be up."

"I got that, Bones."

After that hypospray, Jim made his way to the door. "You're coming with me, Bones," he said.

Bones thought he should have known that was coming. They got out into the corridor, and Jim grabbed two weapons from a weapons locker, and a communicator for himself. "Spock, what's going on?" he asked.

"Captain, there are intruders from Robert April's faction onboard the ship," Spock said.

"How did he get a transporter past security?"

"I am not certain, Captain. I believe he has some sort of technology that we are not familiar with."

"I'd say that's probably accurate, Mister Spock. Have they tried to get on the Bridge?"

"No. Not yet. I am assuming that will be their ultimate goal."

"Protect it at all costs, Spock. Seal off the Bridge to everyone except the ones there now."

"I intend to leave Mister Sulu in charge of the Bridge and join the search for our intruders."

"Go ahead, but be careful."

Jim got his weapon ready and looked at Bones and the two officers with him. "Be ready for anything," he said.

Bones did not like the idea of shooting at someone, and he wondered if these intruders had those other guns with them. If they did, this would not be easy, and they would most likely damage the ship.

Jim moved down the corridor which was now flashing red with a red alert. It was dimly lit which he supposed served to confuse the intruders. He moved to the end of that corridor and looked around the corner. He motioned for the others to follow him and they headed down the next corridor. He flipped his communicator open again. "Spock, do you know where the intruders are now?" he asked.

"They seem to know how to avoid the security cameras, Captain," Spock said. "We are having a hard time locating them."

"Remember, Robert April was the captain of a ship before he became an ambassador at large."

"Yes, Captain. It does not explain how they can avoid the cameras."

Jim considered that. "Maybe they're in the access tubes," he said.

"If they are there, we may not be able to know where they are headed until they emerge."

"We know where they want to go because they have to get to the Bridge to take over the ship. Make sure everyone on the Bridge is armed and on high alert."

"Yes sir."

Jim put his communicator away. He looked at the two officers with him and Bones. "Go to the Bridge and guard it," he said. "Bones and I will continue to search the ship."

The officers headed for the Bridge, and Jim and Bones headed in the other direction. "They started at the Brig," Jim said thoughtfully. "How did they get into the access tubes so quickly?"

"This April knows where he's going," Bones said. "Most Starfleet ships are basically the same."

"That's true, but there aren't that many entrances to those access tubes. Chances are, they aren't even in them yet. Come on!"

Jim hurried down the next corridor, and Bones followed him. He knew where the access hatch closest to the Brig was, and it was in Engineering. He and Bones ran down the next corridor, and as they rounded the next corner, they met up with April and his invaders.

Jim and Bones barely made it back around the corner as bullets came at them. Jim aimed around the corner and fired at them with his laser. He hit two, but the others went on.

"How do we stop them without getting injured?" Bones asked.

"We'll figure that out," Jim replied.

They went around the corner and to the next. When Jim looked around this corner, April was waiting for him. Jim was startled but he blocked April's attempt to hit him. Then they were in a struggle. Bones grabbed the communicator to let Spock know where they were and they were engaging the intruders.

April shoved Jim up against the wall as Keela came around the corner. Bones had his blaster ready and fired a stun bolt at her. He dropped to the floor as she fired around the corner and he fired at her again.

Jim found April to be an overpowering foe, since he was not at his full strength. He also knew about Jim's injury, especially since he had not had time to change into a clean uniform. April rammed his fist into Jim's wounded side. Jim's leg collapsed under him, and he thought he would pass out, but he could not do that. With a yell of strain, he shoved April backward into the rest of his gang.

Jim almost fell on top of them all, but he managed to grab the rail at the side of the corridor. Bones came up beside him and aimed his blaster at them. "Don't move!" he yelled.

April just glared up at them. Jim leaned back against the wall. "How did you get them on this ship?" he asked.

Just then, Spock and two other guards came around the corner from behind April and his gang. As they approached, the two behind April attacked the guards who were with Spock. April dodged out of Bones' line of fire, and tackled Jim again, knowing he could capture him easier.

Keela went after Bones, but he was expecting it and fired a stun bolt at her almost point blank. She hit the deck hard. "I told you not to move," he said. He looked at April and Jim. "Sorry, Jim." He shot a stun bolt which hit April, but also gave Jim a glancing blow.

April fell to the deck, and Jim just stood there a moment, but then he slid down the wall. Bones ran over to him. "Jim, are you alright?" he asked.

Jim closed his eyes. "I don't know," he said.

Spock and the other guards had taken care of the others. "Put them all in the Brig," he said.

The com system whistled. "Captain!" Sulu said. "A Klingon ship just dropped out of warp!"

Jim grabbed Bones' arm. "Help me up!" he said.

Bones pulled him up. "Jim…"

"We have to get to the Bridge!"

They were soon on their way to the Bridge, including Spock. Jim was stumbling, but he was determined. "Mister Sulu, has the Klingon ship spotted us?" Jim asked over the communicator.

"No sir," Sulu answered. "They are going down to the planet. There's also another ship approaching the planet."

"Klingon?"

"No. It's a K'Normian ship."

"From Phaedus Four?"

"It looks that way, Sir. I believe it's the same ship that Harry Mudd escaped in. It's a cargo ship."

Jim soon arrived at the Bridge and got into the captain's chair. "Hail that ship," he said.

Uhura hailed the ship. "We're receiving a response," she said.

"On screen."

Harry Mudd's unmistakable features appeared on the view screen. "Why, Captain Kirk, I didn't think I would ever see you again," he said.

"What are you doing at this planet? You know of this civil war, don't you?"

"I certainly didn't cause it."

"I never said you did, but…you're providing weapons to the rebels, aren't you?"

"I'm not bound by your Starfleet regulations, Captain. There's nothing illegal about what I'm doing. It's no more illegal than the Klingons bringing weapons to those butchers."

Jim frowned. "What do you know about them?" he asked.

"It's a government faction, much like the Federation. They want to take over, and there are those who do not want to be ruled by an iron fist."

"Well, I'll just let you know that we have your daughter on the Enterprise, and she's under arrest for trying to take over our ship, along with her commander, and a few others."

Mudd frowned. "Then the whole thing is lost," he said. "Don't you know why the Klingons are helping?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Mining. They want to have mining rights on this planet and on the others in the system, and if this faction wins, they'll get what they want because they have provided weapons."

"That still doesn't give us the right to interfere."

"I'm no criminal, Captain. Don't you ever think of anyone but yourself? Ambassador April had compassion on these people because he didn't want them to be taken advantage of."

"I understand that, but he went against Starfleet regulations."

Jim leaned toward Sulu. "Get a tractor beam on that ship," he whispered. He sat back up. "April has caused a civil war on this planet."

Suddenly, Mudd's ship jerked as the tractor beam took hold. "Don't tell me you're arresting me again," he said.

"I am," Jim replied. "Not only for smuggling weapons, but for that last incident we caught you in…selling women to desperate men."

"They married them, didn't they?"

"Yeah, but not because of your so-called love potion. That was a scandal."

"Hey, I'm just trying to make an honest living."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Honest?"

"Well, it gave them self-esteem."

"My security officers will be waiting for you. Kirk out."

Jim ended the transmission. He shook his head. "Some people," he said as he rubbed his face.

"Jim, you need to be back in sick bay," Bones said.

"I can't go back right now, Bones. Uhura, I want you to get in touch with Admiral Pike and let him know we have April in custody, along with several of his gang, or faction, whatever. Tell him April tried to take over this ship. The Klingons are delivering weapons to this planet to help some government takeover so they can have mining rights in this system, and we have captured Harry Mudd trying to deliver weapons to the rebels."

"Yes sir," Uhura replied.

"Let me know when you get an answer."

Jim looked at Sulu. "Is that ship onboard yet?" he asked.

"Yes, Captain," Sulu answered.

"Let's just keep it in the shuttle bay. You never know, it might come in handy. Take us behind that moon so the Klingons won't see us when they come back up."

"Yes sir."

Jim leaned back in his chair. He hoped the worst was over, and he was sure they would be told to stay out of this conflict, because Starfleet would surely not want to tangle with the Klingons and cause a war. He had been hearing about a Klingon war for a long time now. He sure hoped they could avoid that.

Admiral Pike contacted them shortly after Uhura sent the message. "Captain Kirk," he said as he appeared on the view screen.

"Sir," Jim said.

"Your orders are to bring April and his followers back here to face judgment. Leave the Klingons alone, and you're not to discuss this any further."

"What about this conflict on the planet?"

"Starfleet is not getting involved. You have your orders. I'll see you when you get back."

"Yes sir."

The transmission ended and Jim looked at Spock who had joined him on the Bridge now. "I guess that was plain," Jim said.

"It would seem that Starfleet is afraid of starting a war with the Klingons," Spock replied. "Even to the point of allowing them to continue taking over this system."

"Well, let's get on our way back to Earth, Mister Sulu."

They were soon on their way, and Jim went back to sickbay…Their next stop would be Nibiru after they delivered their prisoners.

 _Jim Kirk thought it was odd what one could think of and remember in only a few minutes. Now, he was on his way to Kronos, the home planet of the Klingons. He thought Starfleet had changed drastically in their fear of the Klingons if they were willing now to allow him to go to this planet to bring back…or kill a fugitive. Admiral Marcus had ordered him to kill John Harrison, but at the chagrin of his logical thinking, Vulcan first officer, Jim had decided to arrest him and take him back for trial. Their plans had been altered when their warp drive had suddenly broke down, stranding them in Klingon space. He did not know what would happen on this mission, but they were going to use the ship they had confiscated from Harry Mudd, hoping that if the Klingons happened to see them, they would not know they were from Starfleet. He did not intend for John Harrison to get away with killing the only father he ever knew, Christopher Pike._


End file.
